civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Erusea (Rosa D'Elise)
Erusea led by Rosa D'Elise is a custom fictional civilization made by A Certain Historical Kaba. Erusea is a nation from the Ace Combat series and its copyright is owned by Bandi Namco Entertainment Inc. This mod requires both Gods & Kings and Brave New World Overview [http://acecombat.wikia.com/wiki/Erusea Erusea] Erusea, officially the Kingdom of Erusea (エルジア王国), is a large nation located on the westernmost part of the Usean continent. Erusea shares its border with San Salvacion, and most likely other nations as well. Its capital, Farbanti, is located on the coast of Usea's westernmost peninsula near the Spring Sea. Formerly the Federal Republic of Erusea or Erusean Republic (エルジア共和国), the nation is known for its industrialism, militarism, and advancements in engineering and aeronautic technologies. It was severely affected by the impact of Ulysses 1994XF04 in 1999. By mid-2003, tensions between Erusea and the other Usean nations escalated into open war, in which Erusea was soundly defeated. The nation reformed into a kingdom sometime afterward. Following the construction of the International Space Elevator in Axel Bay, Erusea occupied the space elevator and declared war on the Osean Federation. [http://acecombat.wikia.com/wiki/Rosa_Cossette_D%27Elise Rosa D'Elise] Princess Rosa Cosette D'Elise is a member of the Erusean royal family. Further information, including the Princess' role in the Osea-Erusea Conflict, is not yet known. 'Dawn of Man' All hail Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise, proud representative of the stalwart Erusean people. The nation of Erusea have taken pride in its industry, scientific accomplishments, and most importantly its strong display of force. Although it held unfriendly relations with its neighbors, none dared to directly challenge Erusea's might. However, circumstances have not been so kind: since the Ulysses 1994XF04 crisis, the nation has known only turmoil and strife, culminating in two wars breaking out in the Usean continent, the second of which brought only ruin to the Erusean people. And although the nation has recovered, the scars of its past refuse to heal and the country now faces a new enemy in the form of the Osean Federation. Dear Princess, the new Erusean kingdom awaits your command. Although the nation has witness numerous conficts, its people and armies continue to stand strong, ready and willing to serve and protect the new crown. Princess D'Elise, can you ensure the Kingdom's safety in its time of need? Can you lead your nation to escape the ghost of the Ulysses asteroid? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Oh, a new nation? I am Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise and welcome to the Kingdom of Erusea! Despite what others may tell you about our history, I hope we can be cordial to each other. Introduction: Welcome to the Kingdom of Erusea! My name is Rosa Cossette D'Elise, princess of the Erusean royal family. It is an honor to greet a new sovereignty. Defeat: As...as the last representative of the Erusean people, I regret to inform everyone of our nation's downfall. I-I failed my people, haven't I...? Defeat: T-this is our curse, isn't it? No matter how hard we try, our cities will fall and our people will be scattered... Unique Attributes Strategy Music Peace Themes War Themes Full Credits List * A Certain Historical Kaba: Overall Design * Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc./Project Aces: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations